Question: $ -\dfrac{181}{100} - 90\% + 100\% = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{181}{100} = -1.81$ $ -90\% = -\dfrac{90}{100} = -0.9 $ $ 100\% = \dfrac{100}{100} = 1 $ Now we have: $ -1.81 - 0.9 + 1 = {?} $ $ -1.81 - 0.9 + 1 = -1.71 $